sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Jay the Blue Bird
'Bio' Name: Blue Jay Robinson III Nick Name: Blue Age: 14 Species: Blue Bird/Vexian Type of Combat: Elemental power: a little bit of air and metal abilities Occupation: Vexian City's top engineer Birth Place: Aviano Palace Likes: His family,His friends, His lab in the badlands, Vexian City, new technology Dislikes: Dr. Eco, Hostile tribes, Mimi's relationship problems, Thunder Punch and others breaking his inventions, Sky gear 'Attire' He wears a purple vest with grey gloves. He has a red cap with The words blue written on it. 'Family' Mother: Mella Jay the Blue Jay Father: Robert Caw Jay the Blue Macaw (deceased) Home: Skylandia Island 'Character History' When Blue Jay was little ( the age of 10), Dr. Eco took over the flotting contnet, home land of the Aviano tribe, Caelumterra and killed his father the leader. His tribe gave up the green monster gem of the sky to stop Dr. Eco's attack. Blue Jay's mom found a way for him to escape and told him to head for a city so he could learn a way to free our home. 2 years later Blue Jay went to school and has an IQ to rival the best genuses in the world. One day Blue Jay took off in his jet called the Blue Blast and tried to take back his tribe from the Dr.Eco but failed and got captured. A mongoose by the name of Thunder Punch also got into the Aviano tribe after he heard that the Dr. Eco took control of the tribe. He was in the dungeon when he meet the trapped prince. Thunder Punch freed the young bird and together they took back Caelumterra Island and kicked out Dr. Eco. Now the two are great friends who have each other back. 'Tribal History' The Aviano tribes are all descendants of the first birds on Vexia. They all evolved after the Great Changing event causing them to look like mobian birds. The Royal Aviano tribe is a newly formed tribe that was created over 500 years ago. They are a combination of all Aviano sub groups. The newly crowned Queen is Mella Robinson Jay. She was the daughter of the last King who was the leader of the Sect Avian Clan, a sub group song birds who lived with the tech gem for 200 years. The King was Robert Caw who is now deceased. He was chosen by Mella to be her King (remember in most bird species the females chose their mates). Robert Jay was a master at Sky magic since he was the leader of the Sky Aviano tribe. 'Skills' Blue Jay is very smart and has an IQ of 154. He was one of the smartest of the Aviano tribe. Blue Jay's mother was a part of the Sect Avian Clan before she became ruler of Skylandia. This means that Blue Jay has the power to see through machines and recreate any junk metal into his own vision. This ability and his high IQ means that he can create almost anything! He also is a master in creating Air gear (Vexia’s version of Extream gear on Mobius). His father was the greatest elemental of the Air Avianos. This also means that Blue Jay has the ability to use sky magic which can cause his wings to grow twice as large to fly faster and make them so hard that they can slice metal. He also has a piloting license so he can fly jets, helicopters, and small planes. He has his own plane called the Blue Thunder Hawk. 'Weakness' Blue Jay is very shy and sometimes is un-sure of himself. This leads to him making many mistakes in his technological work. He also can't handle close range attacks. Blue is more of a far range attacker and dosn't exell in hand too hand combat. He is easly scared. 'Friends/Allies' http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/%E2%80%8BThunder_Punch_the_mongoose_hybrid?action=edit&redlink=1 Fire Arm the fire hedgehog Volco the Hedgehog Mimi the hedgehog Dark Storm the porcupine Sara the seedrian Wing the Flying Squirrel Hanna the Dog Vallery the hedgheog (a.k.a Varax the Unknown) Blade the porcupine Flash the Bat Fury the German Shephard 'Villans/Enemys' Dr.Eco Ace the hawk Freddy the hedgehog Rachel the Racoon Apocalypse the Dark Halo the light 'Relationships' *Blue Jay and Thunder Punch are best friends and that relationship of theirs is unbreakable. Blue Jay looks up to Thunder as a big brother since Blue Jay was an only child. They meet when Blue Jay got lost in a remote forest looking for parts when Thunder Punch helped him out. The two always are together and Blue Jay always wants to show off his new invention to T.P . Even though Thunder Punch has been known to blow up these inventions many of times. *Blue Jay and Fire are are life long friends and are the peace keepers between their two tribes. The Fire Hedgehogs and the Aviano Birds have a long and complicated history. They have had constant quarrels in between their tribes. When Fire Arm and Blue Jay became friends it signified the end of their tribal disputes. Fire Arm and Blue Jay are good fiends and always up to go on adventures with Thunder Punch. *Blue Jay & Mimi are good friends and enjoy each other's company (even though when Blue meets up with her it's mostly when they are trying to find T.P). Mimi and Blue Jay mostly meet up when they are trying to find T.P or when Mimi needs some one to carry her bags when she goes shopping. Blue Jay likes to help Mimi and even though she's crazy for his best friend he appreciates that she is like an outlet for Vexia's most famous hero. Blue Jay is a sucker for Mimi when it comes to telling her where Thunder Punch is, she threatens if he doesn't tell her and Blue doesn't want to get hit in the head with her boomerang. 'Games' 'Sonic Riders' Board: Blue Arrow Type: Fly Speed: 5 Boost: 7 Curve: 9 Limit: 9 Air: 10 Power: 7 'Art Gallery' ' Jay the blue bird.png Scan 4.2.jpg Bluejay sonic riders.png Blue Jay cartoon style.jpg Dark Dash, Blue Jay and Lemony.png Blue and Ace.jpg|Ace trying to kill Blue Jay Blue Jay's Christmas outfit.png|Blue Jay's Christmas outfit Blue Jay's current look.png Blue Jay's current look 1.png|Blue Jay without the background ' 'Fun Facts' *Blue Jay was the first cartoon character I ever drew, he was originaly created to be in a cartoon strip that was a copy of Tom & Jerry *Blue Jay once belonged to a renegade group of Aviano birds called the Aviano Rejects who were masters in creating illegal Sky Gear. Blue Jay left the group due to teasing from member Verde the kookaburra and when Ace the hawk found out about him being a Royal Aviano. Category:Birds Category:Good